The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Dendranthema grandiflora and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Dark Regal Yodavis.
The new Chrysanthemum was discovered by the Inventor in April, 1996, in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands, as a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Dendranthema grandiflora xe2x80x98Regal Davisxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,292. The branch mutation was observed on a single plant in a group of flowering plants of the parent cultivar. The selection of this plant was based on its different ray floret color. Compared to plants of the parent cultivar, Regal Davis, plants of the new Chrysanthemum have darker purple-colored ray florets and slightly larger inflorescences.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in De Lier, The Netherlands, in May, 1996. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Dark Regal Yodavis has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Dark Regal Yodavisxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Dark Regal Yodavisxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum:
1. Upright, outwardly spreading and uniformly mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching, dense and full plants.
3. Uniform flowering response.
4. Nine-week response time.
5. Very freely flowering.
6. Daisy-type inflorescences that are about 5.7 cm in diameter.
7. Dark purple-colored ray florets with bright yellow disc florets.
8. Can be grown as a natural spray-type.
9. Good winter production performance.
10. Good postproduction longevity with inflorescences maintaining good substance and color for about three weeks in an interior environment.